The Invitation
by L J Clark
Summary: A short one shot where Sookie gets invited to a party. Set after FDTW and not part of my series. Sookie finds herself playing the role of saviour but to do so she has to put her heart on the line. Will she get the reward she deserves?
1. Chapter 1

One-shot 'The Invitation'

*This story is set after _From Dead to Worse _and it is NOT part of my series.

*I have no idea how this fits in with the timeline from the books but I am taking some major poetic licence.

A/N: I don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

The Invitation

It was a bright sunny day and the house was silent. Amelia had slept at Tray's last night so I was alone. I was enjoying the quiet. Amelia was a wonderful friend and a brilliant roommate but she was also a terrible broadcaster so I relished the peace when I could find it. I sat at my kitchen table and looked out of the window at the bright blue sky while I sipped at my coffee.

There was plenty to think about and my mind ran over the many things that had been troubling me lately. I worried about Jason- or more specifically if he and I would ever reconcile our differences. I stressed about money although I had some savings so I wasn't desperate just now. I thought about Nial and tried to keep myself from hoping. I so didn't need another of my family disappointing me. I thought about Sam, I didn't have to work until tomorrow night and I wondered what he was doing in the bar right now. He really was the best friend I had. My mind was very busy. The only thing I refused to think about was my love life. I absolutely would not think about how Bill declared he would die for me or how Quinn betrayed me- however unwillingly. And more than anything else I would NOT think about Eric...or how I missed him so much it hurt inside.

He had remembered everything but that was a month ago. I hadn't seen a single vampire in that time and I was very happy about that...mostly.

I finished my coffee and sighed. I was pleased that things seemed to be quieting down but I still felt off. It was like there was a part of me missing and I felt empty without it, lost, but that made no sense at all. It was time I picked up my big girl panties and got on with my life!

I decided I should take advantage of the nice weather. It was a little cool but not unpleasant. I put on my favourite bikini and relaxed in my favourite spot. I tried to read but it was no good, I was too wound up. Instead, I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of the sun's rays on my skin.

"Hey roomie, looking good." I jilted awake and found Amelia hovering above me with an evil grin. I blinked trying to will myself awake.

"Hi!" I replied rather lamely as my brain still wasn't fully functioning. I tried really hard to block her thoughts- I swear I did- but she was practically screaming at me. I couldn't help but wince at what I heard but I quickly covered up the expression thanks to years of practice.

"You didn't check the mailbox this morning. You have a letter." She was practically singing with happiness as she handed me the large cream envelope without making any attempt to conceal her excitement. It was heavy and I could tell straight away who it was from. The Fangtasia logo was printed in the top left corner. Eric.

"Well open it then!" She pushed as I glowered at the paper and tried to contain the maelstrom of emotion I was now suffering. I closed my eyes and drew in a long breath. _Like a band aid_ I thought to myself. I ripped.

Inside there was a single card which was neatly presented with gold trim and red ink.

You are invited to a Fangtasia party

Tonight at seven sharp.

Dress to impress.

I guessed that this was something to do with the take over and new king. It was probably a way for Eric to celebrate the new king while still saving face. I really did NOT want to go but something told me I really didn't have a choice in the matter. I was bonded to Eric and under the kings protection. Like it or not I was involved with the vampires.

"So?" Amelia was grinning so hard I thought her face might split. "Are you going?"

"I suppose I have to." She began jumping up and down on the spot and clapping her hands together. "Why are you so excited about this?" I asked unable to contain my irritation.

"Because you have been moping around here for a month. I know you want to see him even if you can't admit it to yourself!" She folded her arms over her chest and stared at me as if to say 'so there!"

"I so do NOT want to see him! I don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped defensively.

"Yeah, whatever, lie to yourself as much as you want but you're not fooling anyone else. So what are you going to wear?"

I was holding my breath as I strode up to the entrance to the club. Amelia had helped me get ready and I was sure I had never looked this good before. My hair was up-exposing my neck. My nails were done and I was wearing a very sexy black cocktail dress which enhanced of my natural curves. I looked good but that didn't take away the terrible knot of nerves in the pit of my stomach or the mind crushing fear I felt.

I had avoided talking to Amelia about Eric for the rest of the day but that didn't stop me thinking about what she said. If I was truly honest with myself I thought about Eric a lot- much more than I should. I missed him...no it was more than that. I loved him. Man, I really hated that but it was the truth. Somewhere between him staking Long Shadow and me saving him in Rhodes I had fallen in love with Eric Northman. It wasn't just the time he spent with me while he was cursed either, as much as I wish I could say it was. There was something in the way his powerful arrogance and zest for life made me feel. I love him, but that didn't change anything because there was no way on this earth that Eric Northman, Viking vampire, sheriff of area 5 could have feelings for a telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps.

I was a little surprised that Pam was not at the door but I handed over my invitation to one of the vampires I had never seen before and gained entry with no difficulty. Inside, the club had been decorated to make it look like some elegant ballroom rather than a vampire bar in Shreveport. Pam was sat beside Eric who was in his element as he sat on his throne and looked bored.

The club was already packed and I had to navigate the dance floor very carefully in my high heels. The fangy smile Eric gave me as he noticed my approach made me melt inside and I sighed mournfully to myself while tramping down on the bond.

"You came," he stated surprised but still sounding bored. He scanned my outfit and nodded in approval.

"You invited me," I shrugged my shoulders trying to portray a nonchalance I really didn't feel. I didn't want him to make anything out of my attendance.

"I have to speak with you lover but that must wait until later. The king shall be arriving presently." I nodded feeling pleased that I had deduced the truth of this party. We stood talking for a while, Pam complimented my dress and asked me how work was going. Eric told me how busy the new king had been keeping him- reading between the lines I could tell that Eric really didn't like the new regime and his position was very tenuous but he was making the best of it. Eventually Eric asked me to dance and I cautiously agreed.

We glided around the room in silence and it was wonderful. I couldn't help the smile that found my lips at being in his arms again. He seemed to enjoy it too although I was sure it was for very different reasons.

Once we were finished dancing he led me to the bar to get a drink. I had my usual gin and tonic which I sipped tentatively. I knew the precise moment when the king arrived because every muscle in Eric's body turned to stone. I shivered at the transformation before turning on my stool to greet the new arrival.

"Miss Stackhouse," he crooned in his thick accent. I nodded my head and forced a smile. "Such a pleasure to see you again my dear." The vamps talked quietly for a bit while I focused in studiously blocking everything out.

Much later in the night- and several drinks on- the king and Eric left the party to discuss 'business' in the office. I felt a wave of anger so strong that I fell off my stool. I looked around for Pam but couldn't see her. The anger was quickly replaced by the deepest despair and even a little fear. I knew something was very wrong so before I could think too much about what I was doing I headed to the office.

I don't know what I expected but I certainly didn't expect what I found. Eric was lying on the floor bound by silver chains. Pam was unconscious beside him and Felipe de Castro was hovering over them both with a grim smile and big sword.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. I closed the door behind me and tried to work out why had happened. It didn't make sense. Why would the king hurt Eric or Pam? Where was his guard?

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse. I am pleased to tell you that you shall be free of the Viking soon. I am sorry you have to witness this but, perhaps, it is for the best." He began to swing the sword and I could tell he was going to behead Eric. I dashed forward placing myself in the way.

"Stop!" I demanded through a flood of tears. He lowered the sword with a look of astonishment but I wasn't fooled. I knew I didn't have long and I was weaponless against a vampire. Shit!

"He is a liability to my regime and must be destroyed. He refuses to follow orders and will suffer for it. You have no need to worry, my dear, you will be well taken care of." And in one of those rare moments I heard his thoughts so everything became clear.

_She will be MINE. I will make her MINE forever and no one else will ever touch her. So rare, so valuable and she will do my bidding. So beautiful too. I can't wait to have her. I might take her here in the Vikings remains._

"You can't!" I cried desperate and helpless, "I love him! You can't kill him. If you do you may as well kill me too because I promise you if he dies I will find a way to stake you!" I could feel my body shaking with the fury of my conviction. I was sure my words would mean little to him but they were all I had to fight with right now.

To my surprise he stepped back and stared at me open mouthed for a moment.

"Well, I never would have believed it to be possible. You cannot be glamoured and yet you still love him. You truly love him. Such a shame but you really don't have a choice here and I will soon teach you some respect." He stepped forward and slapped me across the face knocking me to the floor beside Eric. I didn't stop and think. I pushed the pain out of my mind as I gripped the silver chain which was hung over Eric's torso. Eric met my eyes and even though I couldn't hear him through the gag I knew what he was trying to tell me. I ignored him. I stood and as I moved the chain came with me. It all happened so fast I still don't know how it was really possible.

I swung the chain and got him around the neck sending him crashing to the floor. He dropped his sword which I deftly took up and used and I screamed.

"Fuck you, your majesty!" In one swing Felipe de Castro's head came away from his body and he was no more.

I collapsed into heap on the floor and must have blacked out because when I next opened my eyes it was to the deep boom of Eric's laughter.

"Well, dear one, you sure told him!" I smiled and let Eric pull me to my feet. He was looking at me with a mixture of lust and awe. I could see the cuts from the chain healing before my eyes. Pam was awake now too and sat on the couch drinking a blood.

"So, you love me enough to die for me." I didn't say anything but just looked down at the floor while sneaking peaks at him.

"And threaten and kill a vampire King for you even though she is human and had no weapon," Pam added rather smugly. Eric's joy and amusement quickly shifted to annoyance.

"Indeed," he said coldly. A tear began to roll along my cheek as I listened to the ice in his voice and thought about the power he would have over me now. No good ever comes of love, not for me. It's just a way for people to hurt you. I should know better by now. I was so angry with myself and so...hurt.

Eric lifted my chin with one of his fingers forcing me to look him in the eye.

"How could you put yourself in danger like that Sookie? I love you too much to lose you. You can't ever be so reckless again." With the my legs gave way and he scooped me up in his arms. I buried my head in his chest and let the sobs escape. We had so much to talk about, so many problems to work through but he loved me too. My despair turned to pure joy and I knew that everything was going to be alright. I wasn't alone anymore. Eric Northman loved me.


	2. wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
